


Your Love Has Touched My Life

by lessiemccat



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, dury, duryodhan - Freeform, duryodhana - Freeform, fan fiction, karna - Freeform, karna/duryodhan, karna/duryodhana - Freeform, mahabharat - Freeform, mahabharata - Freeform, radheya, vasusena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiemccat/pseuds/lessiemccat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Had Been Touched by Your Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Has Touched My Life

I met him secretly in a hidden cave. He stood right in front of me. He stared at my eyes with calm face, his face went closer, my heart beaten faster. He stroked my cheek. His eyes glowing, he said, "You're so cute when you're blushing."

I just smiled, our noses and foreheads touched each other’s. We exhaled our breath. He whispered, "You're so gorgeous. I love you, Radheya."

Suddenly, I feel a sorrowful part of my heart gone. I touched his waist, I replied, "I love you, My Rajkumar." I stroked his cheek and slowly pulled his face nearer. When our mouths almost touch each other, he suddenly stroked my cheek then pulled my face faster. Our mouths finally met. This is my first kiss after only my parents kissed me. Then, that guy hugged me tightly make me feel warm and a bit weird, how a strongest warrior like me fall in love with a prince? Yeah, it's really weird and difficult to understand, but this is beautiful and wonderful. I accept it as my way. I was given a handsome and strong prince. I got a person who stood up to support me, care me, love me, and protect me from anyone who wants to insult me. I will do the best for him. We can be the best couple ever.


End file.
